Tue l'amour
by S'Lia
Summary: Le jour où petit Michael devint un homme, il reçut un peu d’aide de la part de son grand frère. - One-shot Linc/Michael, pré-Série -


Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, même l'idée a sûrement déjà servie. Traîtresse.

Rating**: **R ( _Avertissements _: Inceste + un des protagonistes est un poil jeune.)  
Pairing** :** Lincoln/Michael  
Genre** :** Slash, lime, malsain, un peu OOC  
Spoilers: Nothing, c'est du pré-série.

_Résumé :_ Le jour où petit Michael devint un homme, il reçut un peu d'aide de la part de son grand frère. (One-shot)

Note: Je débute dans Prison Break, et je démarre fort hum. Comme quoi faut jamais me lancer de défis. Je les relève. _Prenez soin de lire les avertissements s'il vous plait. Pas que ce soit particulièrement graphique mais bon ;)_

**Tue l'amour**

Il était jeune la première fois que cela se produisit. Très jeune selon lui, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. C'était peut-être parce qu'il n'avait eu personne pour lui en parler « _avant_ » . Pas vraiment de famille attentionnée pour s'en préoccuper, et s'inquiéter d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec lui. Personne pour le préparer à _ça_. Sa famille était un peu différente des autres, n'est-ce pas ? A la mort de sa mère, l'abandon de son père, il était passé de foyer en foyer. Parfois abusifs. Rien que l'on ne puisse qualifier de _« famille »._ Mais maintenant, Lincoln était revenu, sorti de son centre pour délinquant. Maintenant, il en avait une de famille. Il avait retrouvé la sienne. Son grand frère s'occupait de lui. Sa famille, c'était Lincoln.  
Il aimait Lincoln. Linc s'occupait bien de lui. Pour un délinquant de 18 ans qui n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'autant de responsabilités lui tombent un jour sur le coin du crâne, et qui pourtant ne fuyait pas. Bien sûr, les assistantes sociales ne l'auraient pas laissé sous sa garde si elles avaient su toute la vérité. Mais il était hors de question qu'on les sépare. Linc protégeait son frère à sa manière. Loin d'être parfaite.

Lui non plus n'_en_ parla pas. Après tout, ils vivaient ensembles depuis quelques mois, presque un an. Il était un grand garçon, et Linc devait penser que son éducation n'était plus à faire de ce côté-là. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas exactement le genre de conversations qu'il rêvait d'avoir avec son grand frère. Mais plutôt celle qui lui donnerait envie de fuir les lieux vite fait. Pas le genre de choses dont il souhaitait parler tout court d'ailleurs.  
Il aurait peut-être dû.

Il avait 14 ans. Ou presque. Autant que l'on pouvait arrondir à cet âge-là pour paraître plus âgé, plus mature, donc _14 ans_ _(1)_. Ils habitaient dans un petit studio pas loin du centre. Suffisamment grand pour que chacun ait son lit. Linc y avait veillé. C'était un truc de grand frère sûrement, presque même, car s'il le faisait en grognant, il veillait toujours à ce que Michael ait sa part. Et une part convenable, que ce soit de céréales, ou qu'il s'agisse ici d'un lit. Pourtant, Mike s'en servait peu de ce lit, préférant celui de son frère. Peut-être parce que Lincoln sortait tous les soirs. Et qu'il savait que ce n'était pas pour aller à la bibliothèque ou traîner dans les parcs. Peut-être parce qu'il rentrait si tard, l'haleine lourde, qu'il avait peur de ne pas le voir rentrer. Et ça Michael ne voulait pas l'avouer. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans des foyers. Surtout pas. Et quelque part, peut-être était-ce ça qui lui faisait vraiment peur, plus que la crainte de ne pas voir revenir Lincoln au petit matin. Et parce qu'il sentait sa peur, ou parce que sa présence ne le dérangeait pas, ou peut-être même lui plaisait, Linc ne l'avait jamais chassé. Pas vraiment. Pas après l'avoir vu revenir se glisser sous les draps nuit après nuit. Obstiné.

Il aimait le lit de son frère. Il était plein de Lincoln. Plein de son odeur. Il s'enfouissait sous les draps, et s'accaparait son oreiller. C'était un univers familier, rassurant. Son frère disait toujours qu'il se comportait comme un chiot quand il faisait ça. Enfin, les bons jours. Parfois, son frère rentrait et le retrouvait enroulé littéralement dans les draps, englué à l'oreiller. _Son_ oreiller. Le Linc de fin de soirées le traitait souvent de fille, il le poussait presque sans ménagement pour avoir sa place. Parce que c'était _son _lit_, Squatteur._

Il y avait aussi les mauvais jours. Quand Lincoln rentrait énervé, qu'il traitait son cadet de _fille_, ou l'accusait d'avoir des _manières de tafiolle_, il le _pensait_. Ses mouvements étaient beaucoup plus rudes. C'était plus difficile de rester près de ce Linc dur, presque cruel. Même si c'était Lincoln. Il fallait juste éviter de rester dans ses pattes. Son grand frère ne se souvenait pas toujours de ces moments-là. Mais souvenirs ou pas, il semblait toujours culpabiliser, et vouloir silencieusement se faire lui suffisait d'une main qui s'attarde sur son épaule, d'une simple tape sur le crâne, ou de ne pas finir les derniers sodas du frigo.

Les chaussures de Linc raclant le sol le réveillèrent. Michael plissa ses yeux endormis, pour distinguer son frère adossé au chambranle de la porte, ses vêtements et son visage froissés par sa nuit agitée. Il se tourna sur le côté, s'enroulant plus étroitement dans les draps, trop bien sur ce matelas moelleux pour bouger si vite. Le jour pointait déjà à travers les volets. Mais peut-être pourrait-il dormir encore un peu, avec Linc. Il restait une poignée d'heures avant le début des cours. Et Linc semblait dans un bon jour. Il ne l'avait pas encore jeté.

« _Putain_. T'es encore là. T'as intérêt à virer. » Grogna son grand frère, jetant sa veste sur la chaise qui faisait angle. (C'était presque de la télépathie. Ou un manège bien rodé. )

Et lui avait _encore_ bu. Il l'entendait à sa voix. Et Michael savait que c'était vrai. Pas qu'il ait encore bu. Oh non, il était habitué à ces retours tardifs. Non, le reste. Le taux d'alcool dans le sang de Linc, était aussi élevé que son besoin de dormir. -Pas étonnant vu qu'il rentrait à l'_aube_ presque chaque matin. – Bref, Linc pouvait se montrer irritable. Encore plus une fois réveillé, quand il se tapait une gueule de bois monstrueuse, et devait aller travailler avec une paire d'heures de sommeil dans les pattes. Pas méchant, mais irritable, ça…

Généralement, sa disparition dans la minuscule salle de bain attenante était le signal. Il était temps pour lui de se dépêtrer des draps, et de se recoucher sagement au bord du lit : autrement dit de se faire discret comme s'il ne squattait pas les lieux. C'était un accord tacite. Le temps que Lincoln se déleste de ses affaires sales et empestant la fumée et autres effluves auxquels il ne voulait exposer son petit Michael. Le temps d'enfiler un caleçon et un tee-shirt propre, il ne devait y avoir dans la chambre plus aucune raison de grogner. Ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois-ci. Evidement.

Mais ce n'était pas dû à un manque de volonté du cadet.

Michael s'était redressé, puis étiré, tout endormi. Son frère avait du mal à émerger le matin, mais lui n'était pas en reste. Il tira sur le drap pour s'en dégager. Vraiment, il avait un don pour s'entortiller là-dedans comme un asticot autour d'un hameçon. Impossible de s'en dépêtrer. Il devait gigoter comme un diable la nuit.

Ce jour-là. Prenant conscience d'une nouvelle partie de son corps, il comprit toutes ces conversations auxquelles il avait assisté en simple spectateur, parce qu'il était incapable d'en saisir toutes les subtilités, et pour cause. Pourquoi ceux de sa classe aimaient tant Katie Ackles, pourquoi ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler de filles, de seins, de formes, d'_effets_. Surtout Katie, une vraie bombe. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais rêvé de Katie, ni même pensé à la jeune fille avant d'aller se coucher. Il n'avait jamais pensé à Katie, jusqu'à maintenant, et ce n'était pas _bien_. Il repensa à toutes ses blagues, et allusions graveleuses entendues en cours. Son esprit explosait en milles directions, cherchant à faire le lien. Comme souvent lorsque Michael était trop stimulé ou paniqué, il se dispersait.

Il avait toujours eu du mal à réagir à l'inattendu. Il aimait que chaque évènement soit soigneusement calculé, ce qui était rarement le cas. Et là, il faisait presque un arrêt sur image, incapable de s'arrêter de penser. Ce qui avait presque conduit ses parents à le penser malade lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

« Mike ? » Et la voix de Linc rendue plus rauque par ce qu'il avait dû boire ou fumer, les deux sûrement, le fit sursauter. Ejection instantané de son marasme de réflexions. Son frère le fixait cherchant à savoir ce qu'il fichait encore assis au milieu de_ son_ lit, à fixer ses genoux. Alors que leur deal implicite avait toujours fonctionné jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi ne se faisait-il pas tout petit le temps que Linc s'installe, pour ne pas blesser sa fierté de mâle? Lincoln n'avait aucun problème à jouer les frères protecteurs. Il avait même révélé ce côté assez tôt, éclatant quelques nez et pochant plusieurs yeux pour avoir osé embêter son frangin. Ca n'était pas un problème. Mais être gentil et compréhensif, il avait plus de mal. Et à 18 ans bordel, ce n'était certainement pas le genre de tares qu'il voulait étaler au grand jour, sauf auprès de quelques nanas trop sensibles.  
Il vit son cadet faire un mouvement pour se lever, étendre ses jambes devant lui pour les replier bien vite, le visage étrangement empourpré comme fiévreux. Cette fois, Linc fronça les sourcils. Serait-il malade ? Il savait que son cadet appartenait à cette catégorie insupportable de personnes incapables de dire quand elles étaient malades et avaient besoin d'attention.

« Mike. » D'un ton plus ferme, il insista, exigeant une réponse. Mais il n'en obtint aucune. Si ce n'est que Mike garda le regard baissé, ses mains froissant le drap, visiblement stressé. Une attitude qu'il n'avait plus arborée depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les foyers. Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensembles tous les deux. Il faisait peut-être tout pour plaire à son frère, surtout la nuit, mais il était surtout un gamin de presque 14 ans, qui justement partageait les mêmes gènes, et donc le même caractère de sale entêté. Michael avait du répondant, pas trop car il avait toujours peur de franchir la limite, mais suffisamment pour mettre régulièrement Linc en rogne.

Michael s'obstina, et sentait ses joues chauffer. Il rougissait. Il avait horreur de rougir, ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Il en était persuadé. Tenir tête à son grand frère non plus, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Si Linc s'approchait plus, il allait _voir_. Il finirait par comprendre. Alors il n'aurait plus qu'à disparaître à jamais sous terre.

C'était presque _pire_ que la fois où il avait fait pipi dans son lit. Le lit de Linc. Sauf qu'il avait six ans, et qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. On pardonne beaucoup à un enfant de six ans tout mignon. Beaucoup moins à un grand échalas sans atout comme lui. Linc allait le _tuer_. Avoir _ça_ dans _son_ lit. L'adolescent savait qu'il aurait dû fuir dans sa chambre. C'est ce que tout individu normal aurait fait. Il aurait décampé à toute vitesse. Mais voilà, son esprit était cassé, comme disaient les autres enfants à l'école maternelle. _« Il est encore tout cassé Miky ! » _Les remarques avaient été moins gentilles plus tard. Et-… il recommençait. Il avait encore perdu du temps. Il s'était encore égaré.

Et maintenant, c'était trop tard. Lincoln était là, juste devant lui. Etait-ce une affaire de secondes avant qu'il ne voit ce qui clochait avec _Miky_ ? Le doux renflement qu'un pyjama d'enfant n'était pas censé aborder, et encore moins devant témoin. La légère bosse que camouflait un pantalon détendu, délavé, qui avait profondément choqué Michael. Ce qu'il n'attendait pas, et n'avait pas sentit de suite, vraiment trop endormi.

Linc savait. Il sentait son regard sur lui. Linc _savait._ Et Mike se sentait presque se consumer de honte, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Lincoln leva les yeux du bas de pyjama Iron Man, pour croiser les prunelles bleues paniquées d'un petit frère qui faisait tout pour ne pas le voir, et nier son existence – et disparaître dans le matelas mais ce n'était guère concluant-. _( 2)_

Il rompit le premier le silence, d'un ton calme qui détonnait avec le drôle de sentiment qui lui donnait plutôt envie de rire gentiment de son malheur. Parce que son petit frère devenait _grand._ « Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'en occuper. » _Avant que ça devienne gênant. _

Avec un sursaut scandalisé, Michael leva des yeux de chiot halluciné vers son grand frère. Il avait presque peur de comprendre. Non en fait il avait peur que son esprit comprenne trop vite en sautant d'une conclusion à une autre. S'en _occuper_ ? La couleur rouge qui rampait sur son visage s'y installa définitivement, accentuant son regard affolé. Il ne voulait pas dire…s'en occuper, s'en _occuper_ ? Et pas _maintenant_. Son envie de disparaître le reprit de plus belle. Comment pouvait-il dire ça alors qu'il savait ce qu'il ferait ! Puisqu'il serait dans la pièce d'à côté. Horrible. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais eut à la faire. Il ne savait pas comment on était censé le faire. Enfin si, mais non, il l'imaginait mais c'était tout. Peut-être se trompait-il. Mon dieu. Et pourquoi avec tout ça son problème ne diminuait-il pas ?  
Michael ferma les yeux, un petit gémissement désespéré lui échappa. Il n'en avait jamais eu _besoin_. Il était maudit. Pourquoi devant Linc ?

« Hey, tite tête. » Une pichenette inquiète sur son front le ramena doucement à la réalité. Linc commençait à s'inquiéter de son mutisme. Qu'il était bien incapable de comprendre. Surtout dans un état d'ébriété tel que le sien. Et même, comment aurait-il pu comprendre son hésitation à faire ce que lui n'avait jamais dédaigné, et même recherché sans aucune pudeur ? Le plaisir.

Linc releva sa petite tête de mule et plongea son regard dans le sien. A contre-jour, les yeux de Lincoln prenaient des reflets sombres troublants. « Allons Mike, ne fait pas l'enfant. »  
Il n'était plus un enfant maintenant, disaient ces yeux et cette voix soudain de velours. Elle le mit étrangement mal à l'aise cette voix basse un brin rauque, l'alcool, qui voulait l'amadouer, l'influencer. Peut-être parce qu'elle le chatouilla assez bizarrement à l'intérieur. Ce devait être l'alcool. Linc n'était pas totalement désenivré. Pas saoul, mais sous influence. Malgré cela, il avait confiance en Linc. Même dans cet état-là, il était incapable de ne pas avoir confiance en lui. C'était Linc. Et quand il lui tendit la main, il la saisit

« Viens. » ordonna-t-il assez gentiment, et un frisson parcourut sa colonne au son rauque de sa voix. Est-ce que Linc avait toujours été ainsi ? Sa voix ne lui avait jamais paru aussi…chaude.

Docilement, il se laissa conduire dans la salle de bain non éclairée. La grande main de Linc enserrait la sienne avec douceur et fermeté. Le contact froid du carrelage sous ses pieds nus le fit un peu paniquer. A nouveau. Il était là avec son frère. D'ailleurs pourquoi était-il encore là ? Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire ça. Même s'il n'était qu'à côté de toute façon !

« _Linc ?_ » Une main apaisante sur son dos contra son hoquet effrayé. Il tourna la tête pour ne rencontrer qu'un regard encourageant. La main se déplaça doucement sur sa nuque, la massant légèrement. « Tu devrais te déshabiller. Pour la première fois, c'est plus facile sous la douche. » Son ton n'était même pas moqueur, ou légèrement grivois. Il était juste concerné.  
Douche ? Il comprenait pourquoi. Son esprit affolé tournait à toute vitesse. Et les raisons possibles défilèrent rapidement : un espace clos conférant une sensation de sécurité mais aussi d'intimité. Un espace qu'il n'avait pas à nettoyer. Et un espace qui permettait de _se_ nettoyer immédiatement après…

Ses joues s'empourprèrent à nouveau. Au même moment, il sentit le souffle de Linc tout contre son oreille, et il prit conscience de sa présence dans son dos.

« J'te règle l'eau » susurra-t-il, l'ombre d'un sourire amusé aux lèvres, ses lèvres effleurant son lobe. Sûrement par accident.

Le cadet ne pu que déglutir, incapable de savoir comment réagir aux stimuli qu'il croyait recevoir. S'il en recevait bien. Que se passait-il ? Linc n'était jamais devenu joueur sous l'effet de la boisson. Pas avant aujourd'hui. Et il n'était pas sûr que le jour où il se retrouvait nu, sur le carrelage froid de sa salle de bain, soit un bon jour pour apprendre à traiter avec un nouveau Lincoln. Pas avec le reste à gérer.  
Dès que Linc eut fini de s'assurer de la bonne température de l'eau, il se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Son regard le parcourant avec aplomb.  
De sorte que Michael, par pudeur, eut ce réflexe propre à toutes les personnes dans sa situation. Il voulut se camoufler de ses mains. Une mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée de poser ses mains là, au vue de sa situation. Le sourire indulgent de son frère lui rappela aussitôt. Mais il ne fut pas le seul malheureusement, à se manifester.

Son univers vacilla l'espace d'un instant. Ce fut bref mais ce fut là. Sensation inconnue, complètement inattendue. Et en même temps, presque familière. La sensation de ses propres mains sur sa peau sensible, aussi brève que grisante. Trop court prélude. Puis la stupeur, celle qui le courba pour échapper à sa vue, les joues enflammées, les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise, dans l'espoir vain de dissimuler ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ce qu'il venait de ressentir.

_OhmondieuOhmondieumondieumondieumondieu…_

Lincoln ne le laissa pas fuir longtemps. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux, les lui ébouriffant longuement, d'une manière peut-être un peu trop affectueuse qui le dérangea. Mais toute cette situation ne pouvait que le mettre mal à l'aise de toute façon. Il souriait, son regard dans le sien presque satisfait de son malaise comme s'il s'en repaissait. Ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment. Une main sur chaque épaule, il le fit pivoter en direction de la douche, profitant de l'état passif du cadet. Il poussa le zèle jusqu'à le pousser sous le jet, tape sur la croupe à l'appui.  
Cette fois, l'adolescent bondit, et couina très digne, très outragé. « _Mais _! »  
Nul besoin de se retourner pour sentir l'air moqueur de Linc. Il le sentait presque brûler sa nuque.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'aide pour se laver depuis…eh bien depuis toujours. Parce que Linc ne l'avait jamais aidé à se laver enfant.

C'était vrai. La sensation du jet tiède sur son corps était agréable. Il sentait l'eau masser sa nuque, glisser sur sa peau. Ce début de chair de poule causé par fenêtre ouverte qui ne fermait plus, c'était agréable également. Mais il était incapable de se décider. Pourtant c'était facile, il le sentait, son corps le savait. Mais il ne pouvait que fixer le fond blanc du bac, là où une claire filait entre ses pieds, incapable de se décider, incapable de commencer. Il se mordilla la lèvre. Il avait _envie_ pourtant. Et il le voyait. Il aurait dû être plus que tenté. Peut-être avait-il le cerveau qui tournait trop.

« …Linc ? » murmura-t-il perdu. Sans savoir s'il voulait que son aîné l'entende, ou s'il voulait juste s'assurer de son départ. Sans savoir pourquoi il cherchait instinctivement son réconfort. Pour quelque chose qui n'était pas censé l'être, mais qui avait débuté d'une manière si traumatisante pour lui.

Il y eut un mouvement d'air. Son cœur faillit sortir de sa poitrine, vraiment. Heureusement, ça n'arrivait que dans les cartoons. « Arrête de penser, Mike. Prend-la dans ta main. » Le tee-shirt encore sec de Linc effleura le haut de son dos, alors qu'il se plaçait derrière lui. Michael inspira doucement. Il avait une conscience exacerbée de sa présence. Il aurait pu se _coller_ contre lui, ça n'aurait pas fait grande différence.

« Ca ne mord pas. » insista Linc. Le souffle contre son oreille le surprit. Une grande main chaude retint son mouvement de panique qui le fit glisser en arrière. La grande main de Linc posée sur sa hanche. Ignorant la soudaine tension chez son cadet, que le contact de sa main semblait brûler, Lincoln en profita pour le caler contre lui, l'appuyant contre son torse. Il se saisit presque délicatement de son poignet gauche, et y enroula soigneusement ses doigts, caressant du pouce la peau fine de son avant-bras comme pour l'amadouer.

La peau râpeuse de son menton effleura la jointure de son cou et de son épaule. « Ca mord pas,_ Michael_. » souffla-t-il contre sa peau. Le jeune corps frissonna contre lui, se réchauffant doucement. Michael n'arriverait jamais à lui cacher son trouble. Surtout maintenant, face à son attitude qui ressemblait plus à celle d'un amant.  
Il avait toujours été le plus petit, le plus malingre, Michael. Il était le petit frère, celui qui ne savait pas se battre, qu'il fallait protéger. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Physiquement, Lincoln avait toujours eut l'ascendant sur lui. Ce qui avait accentué sa maladresse à exprimer son affection au plus jeune ,préférant utiliser ses poings pour le protéger des autres ou de lui-même et l'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Il regrettait parfois de ne pas avoir plus de finesse dans ses réactions.

Le jeune corps contre tremblait contre le sien. « Il faut que tu apprennes à te laisser aller. » murmura Linc, remettant une mèche brune derrière son oreille délicate. Mais Michael gémit, et sa tête remua sur son épaule, alors que pour la première fois sa main fine se refermait sur lui, guidée par la voix et la main de Linc. C'était _bon_. Un contact électrisant. Il se mordit la lèvre, et Linc lui souffla d'y aller doucement, de prendre son temps. Chaque contact l'étourdissait soudain, chaque sensation était exacerbée.  
La main sûre, brûlante de Linc, soutenant la sienne, l'accompagnant. Au point qu'il ne savait plus qui touchait qui. Linc lui montrant comment se faire plaisir, quand ralentir, quand se faire plus pressant. Le forçant même à prendre son temps, à savourer cette première fois, pour qu'elle soit unique.  
« Respire. » ordonna presque Linc, en constatant que son cadet faisait presque de l'apnée, la bouche entrouverte. Il embrassa doucement la peau juste derrière son oreille. Il obtint un petit piaulement de Mike qui gigota dans ses bras, et raffermit sa prise sur lui. « C'est bien, tu peux te laisser aller. »

C'était indécent. Anormal. Michael ne cessait ne se le répéter. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Sa peau le brûlait, et pourtant il frissonnait. _Si_ bon. Il avait à peine conscience de sa respiration haletante. Il y juste sa présence contre lui. Son souffle dans son cou, sur sa joue. Ses vêtements mouillés raclant son échine. Sa main sur la sienne. Cette main sur sa hanche, qui le maintenait stable alors que ses jambes faiblissaient. Il gémit pitoyablement. Il _brûlait_. Il n'entendait plus les murmures de Lincoln au creux de son oreille.  
Puis il enfouit son visage au creux de son cou. La vue brouillée, dans un petit cri étranglé, il jouit. Sa main agrippée au col de son tee-shirt, les jambes flageolantes, il sentit son frère enrouler un bras autour de sa taille, et le maintenir contre lui. Et Michael ferma les yeux, respirant fort, caché dans son cou, flottant loin d'ici. Inconscient de cette main qui le finissait doucement, et le nettoyait tout aussi délicatement, du baiser que son aîné déposait sur son front humide tout en s'occupant de lui. Son pouce caressa tendrement sa joue rougie.

Il avait jouit assez rapidement, pas étonnant pour une première fois. Il avait enfin cessé de se poser des questions. Se laissant bercer par une douce léthargie, de celle qui suit l'orgasme, il se laissa aller contre son grand frère, sa pudeur oubliée, et envelopper dans une grande serviette un peu rêche. Il le laissa prendre soin de lui, l'aider à se sécher, lui donner un de ses tee-shirts trop grands pour s'habiller. Il se laissa guider vers le lit qu'ils partageraient encore ce matin-là. Presque comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.  
Mais au moment de se coucher, Michael resta assis sur le bord du lit, à triturer le bas du vêtement que Linc venait de lui donner. Il se mordait la lèvre, fixant ses jambes nues qu'il jugeait trop maigres sur les draps. Et il repensait à ce qui s'était passé à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'osait pas demander à Linc. Etait-ce normal ? Il n'en était…pas sûr. Pas sûr de savoir comment gérer ça. Certes, il venait de goûter à son premier orgasme. Et il avait été mémorable, il en était sûr. Mais… Il l'avait… Enfin presque de la main de Lincoln. Ils étaient frères. Ca ne posait pas de problèmes ? Et puis…  
Une grande claque dans le dos l'envoya valser la tête la première dans le matelas. Lincoln lui colla l'oreiller dans les bras, et se glissa dans le lit prêt à commencer sa nuit.

« Qu'est-ce t'attends, couche-toi. » Puis voyant que Michael tripotait encore l'oreiller, hésitant. Il lui donna une tape qui se voulait rassurante, et surtout conclusive sur l'épaule. « T'inquiète donc pas, paraît que c'est l'envie de pisser. »

Lincoln n'eut aucun mal à dormir un peu avant d'aller à travailler. Ce fut un peu différent pour Michael qui passa par toutes les palettes de rouges quand il comprit enfin ce que Linc voulait dire par '_ c'est l'envie de pisser._'

_Fin._

( C'est bon la honte. Pour le teint surtout.)

Je confirme : on ne devrait jamais dire « chiche » quand on a une réplique pareille à placer. Mais…c'est si bon. Hum.  
En espérant n'avoir mortellement choqué personne. Of course :)  
Et j'aimerais vraiment savoir si j'ai réussit mon défi ou si je suis à côté des perso, des sentiments, toussa.  
Si vous le pouvez, le voulez n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.  
Biz Lia :)

( 1) Vous me direz de suite : ta chrono elle cloche. Comment peuvent-ils vivent ensembles s'ils ont quatre ans de différence ? Lincoln ne peut avoir la tutelle de Mike que depuis ses 18 ans. Ils ne peuvent pas vivre ensemble depuis un an.  
Ben en fait, depuis _presque_ un an oui , si Linc a _presque _19 ans. ….Non ? x3 ( Je joue sur les mois c'est maaaal )  
( 2) Iron Man ? A 14 Ans ? Quel horreur ! ce n'est plus un gosse ! – se cache- Maismais…Je vois bien Miky en espèce de geek incapable de jeter ce vieux pyjama tout miteux. Pis d'abord en ce moment je fais une fixation sur les accessoires comics compromettants. ( La faute à la tirade d'Hancock sur les super-héros gays..)

* * *

_Publié le 09-14-08 sur Tea'boy  
Transféré sur S'Lia le 24 juin 2009 ( donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour les impressions de déja-vu, et j'ai bien conservé vos reviews :) Merci encore! )_


End file.
